Electronic documents can contain content such as text, spreadsheets, slides, diagrams, charts, and images. Electronic documents can be the subject of a variety of activities, performed by a variety of people. These can include, for example: authoring a document, proposing edits to a portion of a document, commenting on those edits, providing feedback on a portion of a document, reading at least part of a document, etc.
Some conventional document collaboration tools permit multiple users to actively edit a single document at the same time. While this is occurring, some such tools display to each participating user (1) the identities of the other participating users, and (2) the edits presently being made to the document by each of the participating users.